Paulie Krill
'''Paulie Krill '''is a murderer and serial bomber who appeared in season ten of . Background Little is known of Paulie's background but he had been working as an operations support employee for numerous years, whilst he has been constantly put down and ignored by his fellow co-workers. He had no family and lived at home alone and eventually came up with a plan that would allow him to steal a huge amount of money from his company's vault. Weeks prior to Working Stiffs, a new IT support worker is hired into the company Paulie works for, he is called Jason Deveraux. He is charismatic, intelligent, charming and flirtatious with a woman Paulie likes, called Belinda. Jason begins hacking into everyone's files in order to blackmail them. He then stumbles upon Paulie's plot to steal the money from the vault, Jason then thinks that this could be a good opportunity for them to work together. Paulie reluctantly agrees with Jason and they plan to blow up the safe in the vault to get the money. After finally conducting a plan to steal and escape with the money, they test out the bomb on a safe in the woods which works successfully. Then, Paulie decides he doesn't want any part of the plan, Jason tries to convince him otherwise but to no avail. Jason then berates and threatens Paulie that is he talks about the plot to any one, he will kill him. Paulie is outraged at the comments Jason made about him, so he picks up a piece of metal from the safe explosion and beats Jason many times with it until his face is unrecognizable. Season Ten Working Stiffs The CSIs are then called in to investigate the case of Jason's murder. Doc Robbins finds lacerations on the victim’s wrist, indicating that someone was trying to remove something from inside it. Catherine recovers a subcutaneous ID chip implanted in the wrist. They discover it belongs to Jason. Brass then questions Jason’s co-workers at the Tangiers support department, one of which is Paulie, who talks about his disdain for Jason. Paulie then sees Jason’s mom visit the office to clean out Jason’s things and offers to help her. Meanwhile, DNA in Jason’s bed links him to Belinda, and Brass finds her with Paulie when he goes to bring her in for questioning. Paulie covertly drops a flash drive with security codes that belonged to Jason in Belinda’s purse to frame her. Belinda admits to having a fling with the charming IT tech, but denies killing Jason. The team learns from the serial number on the metal that it was a part of a safe, and traces it to Paulie Krill and puts an APB out for him. However he is already back at the vault ready to steal the money. The team then rushes to the Tangiers support operations office, just in time to witness Paulie detonate his bomb. The safe explodes, the money showers down–and a piece of the safe slams into Paulie, slicing him and pinning him to the wall. “I knew it would work,” he says, just before he dies. Known Victims *October 8, 2009: **Jason Deveraux **Belinda Mayfield Appearances Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Psychotics Category:Incriminators Category:Serial Bombers Category:Criminals Category:Minor characters Category:Delusional criminals